A number of devices emit thermal energy in various quantities and forms. For example, electronic components, internal combustion engines, motors, electromechanical systems, and the like may emit thermal energy that is dissipated to the environment. Temperature sensitive components may be enclosed within or attached to an enclosure or shell that is subject to such emitted thermal energy. It may be desirable to manage such emitted thermal energy, such as by guiding the emitted thermal energy received by enclosures or shells that include temperature sensitive components.
Accordingly, a need exists for anisotropic thermal energy guiding shells and methods for fabricating thermal energy guiding shells.